The Snow Woman of Kamui
by skolojaco.026
Summary: When Oki was a boy, he grew up with the stories of many a monster who patrolled Kamui. Never did he imagine that he would come face to face with one, or that she may spare his life.


Oki had been a young boy when he saw her, no older than Lika. The woman had appeared out of nowhere while he was making a snowman, pushing a ball of snow around as it steadily grew larger and larger. It was tiring work and the young Oina had paused to catch his breath.

He happened to look up and blinked in surprise, for he was now looking at a mysterious woman who had not been then a few seconds before.

To keep the demons from stealing their souls, the Oina tribe wore masks over their faces. It was rare for one of his people to remove their mask, except for basic tasks. But this woman had no mask on her face, so he was free to gaze upon her exposed features. Clothed in a kimono of high-quality white silk, the woman was made to look very washed out, except for her long hair which was black and her lips which were blue.

Oki never saw her before, he didn't think that anyone in Wep'keer had. Not from the gossip and stories that he heard when seated around the village fire. Kemu never spoke of mysterious people who looked so pale and ghost-like...well there was that one story.

A tale of a woman who was connected to snowstorms and the freezing temperatures that could still a beating heart. She was said to be very beautiful, but was seldom very kind. Her name in stories was spoken with respect, but obvious fear. Yuki-onna, the Snow Woman.

As if she saw the realization in those red eyes, the Yuki-onna smiled. It was far from the warm and loving smile of his mother and best friend Kai.

Despite his young age, Oki knew that he was going to die soon. There were only a handful of tales that spoke of exceptions to the spirit's normal practices. The boy knew he was destined for great things, but if his death would save the lives of his family and friends...then Oki was ready to follow her into the shadows.

To his surprise, the Yuki-onna let out a laugh which sounded like the howl of the wind during a blizzard.

" _You are a strange boy_ ," the spirit finally spoke. Her voice was very soft and low, making him think of the snowflakes that had started falling around them. " _You do not what other children have done in your place_." She told him. " _You do not run away or beg me to show mercy...do you not know what I am? Do you know not what my powers can do to a mortal_?"

"You are an Yuki-onna," Oki replied. "And I am indeed afraid of you. But if my life will save the lives of my friends and family outside, then I will gladly accept death. I wished I could be a great warrior of Kamui, but my mother once said that heroes can serve in other ways. Thus I am ready when you are."

" _Brave words from one so young_ ," the Snow Woman said, looking quite impressed. " _The fact you wish to sacrifice your life for others...that is noble and selfless. If only other warriors and men could be more like you_." Her words faded.

" _What is your name, young Oina pup_?"

"Oki."

The Yuki-onna ran her eyes up and down the child's small form, her eyes seem to pierce his being. Oki found himself shivering, but was unsure the cause. The ghostly head tilted to one side, the expression on her face was thoughtful.

"If you were any other child, then you would be dead." She told him flatly. " _Yet I cannot bring myself to harm a child whose future will decide the fate of Kamui and the world_." Oki just stared at the ghost woman with a blank expression in his eyes.

Another smile was given to him in return, this one was noticeably more friendlier than the last. " _You are a beautiful boy, Oki, and you will grow into a man who is both handsome and strong_."

" _For all your strength and loyalty, there will be one dark cloud to your heart. Your full potential will be unknown until the day that you will be saved by light of a dying sun. Only then will your heart be true and there will be a silver hue_."

As the last word fell, the snow maiden was gone. As fast as she had appeared. Oki looked around him briefly, then glanced at the large snowball beside him. Losing interest in his previous task, the boy chose to go home and take a nap.

But the Yuki-onna's words remained at the back of his mind until the day her prophecy came true.


End file.
